


One Direction/5 Seconds of Summer Requests

by Dustydexx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Possible everything, Requests, one shots, open - Freeform, smut MAYBE, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustydexx/pseuds/Dustydexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests are OPEN!</p><p>This is for you guys to request boy x boy/shipping one shots with the 1D and 5SOS boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules and Form.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Direction or 5 Seconds of Summer.
> 
> I do however own this fanfiction and these one shots. So all rights reserved to Tennex.

Hello! So as you can tell from the title, requests for One Direction/5 Seconds of Summer Boy x Boy/Shipping one shots are now open! But before you request, a few rules.

1) I reserve the right to deny anyone's request without question. I probably won't, but still.

2) I will only do the ships listed up in the relationships. But here's a full list for you guys:  
\- Narry (Harry/Niall)  
\- Niam (Liam/Niall)  
\- Nouis (Louis/Niall)  
\- Ziall (Zayn/Niall)  
\- Nashton (Ashton/Niall)  
\- Nalum (Calum/Niall)  
\- Nuke (Luke/Niall)  
\- Nosh (Josh/Niall)  
\- Lirry (Harry/Liam)  
\- LiLo (Louis/Liam)  
\- Ziam (Zayn/Liam)  
\- Diam (Daniel/Liam)  
\- Lalum (Calum/Liam)  
\- Larry (Louis/Harry)  
\- Zouis (Louis/Zayn) OCCASIONALLY.  
\- Zalum (Zayn/Calum) \- Cake (Luke/Calum)  
\- Cashton (Ashton/Calum)  
\- Malum (Michael/Calum)  
\- Mashton (Michael/Ashton)  
\- Lashton (Luke/Ashton) OCCASIONALLY.

3) I will only write smut to a certain extent. I'll go all the way to blow jobs, rutting against each other, etc. No full on anal sex. Why? Because it's hard for me to write. You can try requesting it, but I don't guarantee I'll do it. (I will tell you if I'll write the full on smut for your request or not)

4) I have no triggers. Which means I will write anything, from rape, to self harm, to incest, to underage. There is no limit for underage either. One can be 10 while the other is 30, honestly, I don't give a fuck. I'll write suicide attempts but I won't write full character death.

5) You may request more than one one shot. But not at the same time. Wait until I finish your first one, then I'll do your next requested one.

6) Give me time to complete them. I'm actually quite busy and don't have all day to spend doing these.

7) The password for the form (you'll find out later) is "Said her name was Georgia Rose."

8) You can either request in the comments here or at my tumblr [here](torycanteven.tumblr.com).

9) I don't do threesomes/gang bangs. I do write Mpreg if that's what your want, I'll do gender swaps, shemale, etc etc.

10) In order to request you must fill out this form and either comment it here or send it to my tumblr:

Pairing(s):  
Smut? If so, how much:  
Description of what you want:  
Anything else:  
(Password) What was her name?:

And that's all! So request away! I'm excited to write for you guys <3


	2. Hate them all... Except you. (Larry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> **Omega!Harry who gets harassed by a group of alphas on his way home at night. When he makes it home, he immediately starts ranting to Niall (roommate) that he is sick of alphas and hates them all, but doesn't realise Niall has his friend Louis over. Louis wants Harry as soon as he sees him but treats him right and respects him, Harry falls in love, they live happily ever after haha :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: _**Anon**_
> 
> I do not own One Direction or 5 Seconds of Summer.

Harry Styles, a 5'4 19 year old Omega, was currently fuming as he walked. His feet stomped up the familiar steps to his friend's shared apartment. He knew they were home. They had to be.

Once he reached the door, his small fist whipped out and knocked against it furiously. "Jesus Christ, almost made me shit meself!" Came the shout from Niall followed by a thick Australian accent. "Who the hell's knocking at 1 in the morning?" Harry took deep huffs as his anger continues to flare when the door finally opened and Niall was standing there, the Irishman was barely able to say a word before Harry stomped into the apartment.

"I fuckin' hate Alphas, Niall!! I hate them! I was walkin' home and then three asshole Alphas cornered me and started shoving me around! I hate all of them!" He yelled in anger, making Niall frown, and his boyfriend, who also was an Alpha, Ashton flinch. Ashton's eyes fell to the ground as tried to reason with Harry. "Harry, not all Alphas are bad. Sure some-" "No! I don't care! I hate them all, Ashton! Stop defending your stupid fucking kind!" He shouted in a fit of pure anger and rage.

Ashton was quite the sensitive boy, hurt easily. And hearing Harry yell at him, even though the boy was shorter, younger, and all around weaker than him, hurt Ashton. Especially since it was his mate's best friend and especially since he called his entire kind stupid. Ashton said nothing, turning say and hurrying to his and Niall's bedroom, slamming the door.

Niall gave a glare at Harry, blue eyes a mix of anger and annoyance. "Thanks a lot, Haz. You know how fuckin' sensitive he is. And you just barge in here and start shoutin' at him! Way to be a good friend." He said with a bitter tone before pushing past a half frustrated and half flustered Harry, hurrying into the bedroom after his boyfriend.

"Ashton, babe! He didn't mean it! Don't even listen to him-"

"You handled that situation quite well." Came a higher pitched mocking voice from the couch. Harry turned, emerald eyes meeting a cerulean pair. 

The boy was dainty and had a feminine figure, if Harry couldn't smell better, he'd think the man was an Omega. 

"And who are you?" Harry asked with a sort of sour tone. The boy just smirked, looking down at his phone as he scrolled through twitter. "Another one of those Alphas you hate. My name's Louis. Though you probably don't really care."

Louis spoke before looking up at Harry. "I'm just gonna say this now, I realize you're a bit angry. And you have every right to be. But you didn't really have the right to shout at Ash like that. Even if you are pissed off at the Alphas, don't take it out on the nice ones."

To say that Harry felt like shit now would be a major understatement. His shoulders were slumped, his head hanging as a deep guilt and shame slunk through his body. "I know. I was just angry-" "Don't tell me. Tell Ashton. As angry as you are about Aplhas, I don't really care. And I don't take anything from it. But Ashton."

Harry couldn't help but notice just his blunt this Alpha was. Sure, his words made Harry fell bad, but that was it because what Harry did was pretty shitty. Especially to such a sweet guy like Ashton. "I don't think I should really go talk to him right now. I don't think he wants to see me. I'll come back tomorrow."

Louis nodded. "Good idea. Well," he spoke as he stood up, stretching. "I think me and Niall's visiting session is over. Do you need a ride home?" Harry bit his lip, nodding.

Louis moved towards the bedroom, calling out, "Ni, Ash, I'm heading out. I'm taking Harry home." Almost immediately came the reply of, "Good! What a fuckin' git." 

Louis sighed and had Harry follow him out the apartment. "Don't worry about him, Harry. He'll get over it. And when you apologize, it'll all be better." Louis couldn't helped but continue sneaking glances back at Harry. The boy was beautiful. Small, gorgeous. Louis wanted him. But he wasn't a barbarian, unlike a lot of other Alphas he knew. 

No, Louis was a gentleman. Albeit a sassy and blunt gentleman, but a gentleman none the less. He opened the door for Harry, closing it behind him before climbing into the driver's seat. 

"I live just ten minutes away from here. Redwood apartments." Louis smiled as he started up the car. "Well, isn't that funny. I do too." He said casually and Harry eye's widened in shock. "You do? What apartment?" Louis, eyes family planted on the road, replied. "23. You?" Harry was still staring at Louis in shock. This was a pretty fucking big coincidence. "19."

Louis smirked. "I guess we'll be seeing more of each other, Harry."

_**~ A month later ~** _

A month had passed and things were going great. Ashton and Niall had forgiven Harry for his outburst and rage and they had since made up, returning back to normal.

But things were especially great with Louis.

To say that Harry Edward Styles fell in love with Louis William Tomlinson, would be a simple way of putting it.

He fell for Louis, for every part of him.

His smile, his bright blue eyes, the sassy smile, sharp tongue. But mostly, Harry fell for the way he could be so respectful.

Louis had asked Harry, around 6 weeks after they first met, if he could kiss the small Omega. Harry had said no. And while most other Alphas would've ignored the no and pressed their lips against Harry's, Louis just nodded with a kind smile, not at all faltering as he said. "All right."

He didn't ask again. In fact, Harry was the one to kiss Louis first.

Harry made his way down the apartment hallway, down to apartment 23 and knocking gently. Louis opened the door, smile wide and blue eyes shining. "Hey Haz." He greeted with the voice of a pure angel. Harry was convinced that Louis had been sent from Heaven. He had to be.

"I've decided that I don't hate all Alphas." Harry said firmly, making Louis' eye brown raise. 

"Oh really? And why's that?"

Harry moved forward, hugging Louis tightly. "I hated them because I hadn't found the right one yet." He spoke softly, burying his face in Louis' shoulder. "And have you found the right one?"

You could hear the loving smirk in Louis' voice.

Harry nodded, heart filling with a pleasant warmth that made him want to cry in happiness.

"Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it Anon! It kinda turned out shitty xC
> 
> Anyways, feel free to request and such as requests are open, everyone!
> 
> -Tennex

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr.](http://torycanteven.tumblr.com)


End file.
